VenusBloodFrontier:Units
Conscription One or several medallions are required to recruit new unit. Each unit costs either Food or Mana to hire. Best time to hire New unit power depends on time of recruitment. If unit's natural element is the same as current moon, unit will gain stat bonus and will cost less Food/Mana. Certain units prefer daytime and others - nighttime, so hiring them during the best time of day will gain additional bonus to stats and lower their cost even more. Units that take mana as payment gain bonuses when hired at night and units that consume food gain bonuses when hired at daytime. Best time to hire is displayed by purple smiling face on unit creation screen. Retiring Each new hired unit starts with 25 loyalty (忠誠度). Winning battles increases participating unit's loyalty by 2 points. Later units can be retired by using red button on Recruitment screen. Level of retired unit is saved, so when this unit will be hired again, it will start at the same level. Retiring unit's loyalty is transfered into Battle feats (武功) parameter, so when hiring a unit next time extra stats will be gained. Hiring new unit, raising it's loyalty and retiring it to hire again can be a good way to raise unit's stats. Units created with 100 Battle feats gain additional Attack and Defense (60/Healing cost). Also all parameter bonuses/penalties from good conditions (shown by different faces) or additional medallions are increased by 67%. Additional medallions Up to two additional medallions can be added while hiring new unit. Those medallions provide additional skills and stats. Each medallion can be put into first or second slot and different skills can be added depending on it. Some skills are possible only when it is in the first slot, other while in the second and there are some that can be used in any slot. More details are on Medallions page. The type of extra Medallion you can add to a unit depends on its "Growth" rating, units with S Growth such as goblin can be powered up using the strongest medallions (Red) while units with D Growth such as Black Dragon can only be powered up using White or Green medallions. Units parameters Unit element - shows symbol of element that this unit belongs to. Unit gains 25% bonus to his stats when current turn element is the same as his own, and gains penalty if it is opposing element. There are 4 pairs of elements that oppose each other: Fire and Ice, Wind and Earth, Thunder and Water, Light and Darkness. Unit class - all units are divided into 6 classes, that are displayed by special symbols: Blade (sword), Lancer (spear), Shooter (bow and arrow), Caster (gem), Guard (shield), Destroyer (mace). Blade - simple fighter that uses small swords or claws to attack. Often has multiple attacks per round. Lancer - fighter that commonly uses spears and lances. Often has piercing and sectorial attacks. Shooter - uses bows and whips. Often have skills that allow him to attack without retaliation. Caster - commonly uses staves. Often has powerful magical attacks (that deal damage at the end of round) and healing abilities. Guard - uses shield to protect allies. Often has high defense and skills that allow him to protect other members of squad. Destroyer - uses very little defensive equipment. Often have very slow speed and defense, but very powerful attack. Some classes deal additional damage against other classes (x1.5): Destroyer獣* - medallions, required to create this unit Short medallion table: 1. 亜人 - Sub-human 2. 悪魔 - Devil 3. 兵卒 - Private soldier 4. 魔獣 - Demon beast 5. 不死 - Undead 6. 傭兵 - Mercenary 7. 妖精 - Fairy 8. 造魔 - Created demon 9. 聖職 - Clergy 10. 倭国 - Japanese country 11. 竜族 - Dragon 12. 神族 - God